


Quiet

by cyborgoverlord



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgoverlord/pseuds/cyborgoverlord
Summary: Miriam and Bard have a lot on their minds. Miriam decides it's time to talk about it.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> a follow up to my other fic, Of Meteor Showers
> 
> as a note, again: any and all bards i write are trans. he's also called bard to avoid confusion.

There was something...weird about it.

About - finally acting upon feelings. Solidating the fact that there is something there, something with meaning between the pauses of words and silence. Albeit, silence never lasts long around Bard.

Ever since that night below the meteor streaked sky, however - silence was something Miriam noticed tended to happen more. Or less. It was a weird in between - Bard would either be noncessently never-ending with his chipper tunes, or…

Just silent.

It was obvious there was something on his mind. Something he wanted to talk about. And it probably didn’t help that either of them had never breached the subject of the kiss since it happened. Physically, sure - they were closer. More relaxed around the other.

But they had yet to vocally confirm anything.

Bard, however, didn’t know how to approach the subject. Usually he was never one to shy away from conversation - but it was..tricky! Miriam, at the time, asked that he not make it weird - that must mean...talking about it, right?

And usually, Miriam complaining about things wouldn’t stop him! But...this is new.

Well, the world ending was new - but that was a pressing matter! This is completely different! This is about feelings, about emotions - friendships, relationships, all the things between and beyond.

He didn’t want to mess anything up. And if Miriam wanted to talk about it...she would have, right? 

But Miriam was just as confused as he. Miriam treasured the friendship she had with Bard - and questioned herself. Bard is just...naturally friendly. Maybe he got ahead of himself. He loved to express himself - so maybe that’s what the kiss was? Maybe that’s what the night was.

Not to mention - interpersonal relationships were a scary thing for the witch. It’s the reason she ran away, after all. The reason she played up her injury. She...didn’t want to mess this up. To assume, and assume wrongly. But she couldn’t ignore the little changes in Bard’s personality.

Maybe she paid too close attention. Maybe she was assuming too much from nothing.

It was frustrating. She liked Bard. She really, really liked him - and if he felt the same way, then…

Even if it was scary, she would try. I mean, they saved the world together. If they could do that...then they could do anything. She could do anything.

Miriam and Bard both doubt themselves. And it’s uncharacteristic. Bard was never one to doubt, never one to second-guess. But this was new and this was scary and he loved her so much that he--

…

Well, he loved her. And it was quite obvious that he would follow her to the ends of the earth and back.

* * *

She supposes, though, their lack of communication is what puts them in their current situation - hovering, words quiet but atmosphere heavy as they share a dinner. It’s nothing special, a small picnic of nick-nacks near Miriam’s house.

And...it’s quiet. With Bard occasionally humming as he chews. They both feel the awkwardness - their want to say something but...their inability to actually do it.

It isn’t until a while after they finish eating that someone actually does something - and that someone, surprisingly, is Miriam.

“Okay, look-” she starts, voice wavering at the sheer thought of talking about _feelings_ again. “Bard, what’s wrong with you” Her tone is more pointed than she intends, her natural grumpiness betraying her actual intentions.

“Ah!” his response is naively cute, as if he doesn’t know what she means. Of course, he does know what she means - he’s just caught off guard! Miriam can see him tripping over his words internally.

“I can tell there’s something wrong. You’re all...quiet. It’s weird.” she sorts her tone - an unusual tenderness to it. Bard visually softens at this - as if he was holding something in and her words put him at ease.

It’s silent again for a moment, and Miriam almost thinks that Bard is going to ignore what she had said.

 “...Miriam, how do you feel about me?”

It catches her off guard. She startles, a red to her cheeks as she stammers in response, “Hey-! I asked you first! Don’t turn this on me!” she retorts, defensive as Bard attempts to turn this against her. Or, at least, that’s how it feels. “How do _you_ feel about _me_?”

 Almost without missing a beat, he responds. “Well, I think you’re really cool! And, I enjoy spending time with you!” the nervousness that hid behind his happy facade peaks it’s head as he speaks, “And…”

“And?” Miriam is eager to have him continue - Bard can’t help but speak his mind once he starts. It was something that Miriam found both thankful but annoying.

And a red reached Bard’s cheeks, “Well, ever since...that night. I’ve been thinking about - maybe! Maybe!!--” he trips over his words once more, trying to figure out how on earth to word it. “AUUGHHhhh!!” - he groans in frustration, “Miriam, I think I love you!”

…

His bluntness completely catches Miriam off guard. She doesn’t know what she expected him to say - but certainly not that. Certainly! But- but, he was forward - and confident - and, and… 

Now Miriam doesn’t know what to say! She’s confused, and happy- happy? Happy! She’s happy, and her cheeks burn and she can feel her lips giving an anxious smile out of her own control. Bard’s eyes are so bright, so kind and patient and they stare right into her own.

“Eya above, Bard.” Is all she manages, voice unsure as she continues, “You’re such an idiot.” And -- and Bard looks upset for a moment. Maybe he takes that as her rejecting him? He moves back a little, but before he can fully move, Miriam moves her hands up to grab his shoulders. 

He opens his mouth to talk - but is quickly silenced by lips against his own. She parts quickly, breathless from nerves and the fact she just did that. Again! “You’re an idiot because I love you too, duh! I wouldn’t have- I wouldn’t…”

She groans, her grip on Bard’s shoulders tightening. “Dammit, Bard. I love you, too.”

And as if all at once, Bard’s demeanour changes. He’s bright, like a sun, a smile spreading across his cheeks as he fidgets happily - like he can’t contain himself. He presses forward all at once, embracing her in a hug.


End file.
